All By Myself
by jsdghjks
Summary: It is just another ordinary year at Hogwarts. Or so Hermione thinks. Will Hermione be able to discover a whole different side to Draco Malfoy? Or will he remain the slimeball he is and always was? R


**All By Myself**

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of excited. I could also use all the help I can get. I'm the type of writer who just keeps writing, nothing particular in mind. I write then more comes to me, if that makes any sense.

This story is somewhat based on a song sung by Celine Dion: All By Myself.

Summary: It is just another ordinary year at Hogwarts. Or so Hermione thinks. Will Hermione be able to discover a whole different side to Draco Malfoy? Or will he remain the slimeball he is and always was?

Disclaimer: I do not own either character or the song... although I have no objections to having Draco.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away place there lived a young girl. She was just your typical, average girl. Her name was Hermione Granger. She attended school just like any girl, she had long pretty brown hair just like any girl, and she had dreams just like any girl. 

Okay, so perhaps Hermione was not your typical girl and I will tell you why. Do you often find a little lady at the age of eight with her nose stuck in a book? Or do you often find a little lady refuse to go out and play with the other children while she studies hard for a test she knew all the answers to? No. It was just not how a child's mind worked. But she was different. Different indeed.

By the age of eleven during summer she had received a letter. Not just any letter. A letter from Hogwarts. What is Hogwarts you ask? Why, Hogwarts is the most fine wizarding school in the world! Yes, she was very pleased to discover that she was a witch and would join others like her. _'Like her'._ Funny term. No one was like young Hermione Granger. But that was all going to change, and change it did.

_**When I was young**_

_**I never needed anyone**_

_**And making love was just for fun**_

_**Those days are gone**_

_**Livin' alone**_

_**I think of all the friends I've known**_

_**When I dial the telephone**_

_**Nobody's home**_

Hogwarts soon grew to be her home. During her first couple months she was among the most intelligent students ever seen at Hogwarts. But alas, she still had no friends. That was until Halloween night. The day she made her first friends ever. They went by the names of Ronald Weasley, a young redheaded wizard, and Harry Potter, possibly the most famous of wizards ever. Though, making friends means making enemies. And her enemy was the worst of them all: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was what was called a pure blooded wizard. A pure blood wizard is someone who grew up in an all witch/wizard family. Many pure bloods believed that muggle born (witches or wizards with non-magic parents) should not be allowed into wizard schools, that too, included Malfoy. Now this shouldn't be much of a problem, but Hermione Granger _was_ a muggle born, and for this, Draco despised her.

As the years progressed Hermione began to wonder what it was like to be with someone. Sure, she had Harry and Ron but she wanted something more. When she reached her fourth year she thought she had finally found someone. Someone who understood her and liked her for who she was. And his name was Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum was a famous Quidditch player; he was at Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard Tournament. Yes, Hermione believed him to be _the one_. Though she soon found that he was not.

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

Now at the age of sixteen, she has thought of only one person to be _the one_, as she would sometimes call it. Though he was surely not _the one._ Now Hermione is soon to discover the true meaning of being alone; learn the meaning of trust, loyalty, lies and betrayal.

Hermione's maturity is probably higher than those her age. She is rather good at logic and finding things out faster than you could blink an eye. But will she be able to figure out how the upcoming events will change her life dramatically?

_**Hard to be sure**_

_**Sometimes I feel so insecure**_

_**And loves so distant and obscure**_

_**Remains the cure**_

Well, join her yourself and find out just how this will possibly end. Will Miss Granger be able to learn to trust even the must untrustworthy of people? Will she finally find _the one_ she has been searching for all along? And will he have been there this whole, following her every step of the way?

_**All by myself**_

_**Don't wanna be**_

_**All by myself**_

_**Anymore**_

* * *

Note: Well, that's just the prologue? How does it sound? Please review with ideas. Should I continue? Should I destroy it and never return? And, I need some ideas for future events.

Contact: You can reach me by e-mailing me at or my AOL instant messenger is: inspiredditz.


End file.
